Jesse and Leslie: Lies and Spies in Lark Creek
by G-Matt
Summary: In this sequel to the story "Sugar Baby Love", Jesse finds out something shocking but no one believes him. Can he convince Leslie before it's too late?
1. The New Situation

**JESSE AND LESLIE  
LIES AND SPIES IN LARK CREEK**

Disclaimer: _Bridge to Terabithia_ is owned by Walt Disney Pictures, Walden Media, and Katherine Paterson. _Doubting Thomas _aka _Lies and Spies_ is owned by Kosmic Film Entertainment. I own only my original characters.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**  
The New Situation

May 28th, 2008

One year had passed since the events in spring 2007. For most people, of course, the events had been nothing special. However, for two fifth-graders in Lark Creek, Virginia, the events _had been_ quite special.

Jesse Aarons had "saved" his best friend, Leslie Burke, from an almost certain death at the creek that they crossed every time they went to their "secret kingdom" of Terabithia. What happened after that, though, had been even more special to them. Leslie had invited Jesse to her house, and she had given him something truly unforgettable. Before he left, she had kissed him. It had been the first one for both of them, and it had been so magical, so wonderful, so sweet. Things had certainly become different for Jesse and Leslie afterwards. But even though they had become more close to each other, at both home and school, they hadn't been sure if they were ready to have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. They had decided to give that thought more time.

But now, one year later, things had changed, and a lot. And it all had happened ever since a new student had come to Lark Creek Elementary School. Her name was Christa Mercer, who had moved to Lark Creek all the way from Birmingham, England. Her writer parents had decided to try something different, quite like Leslie's parents, and so they had come to America on Christmas 2007.

Christa and her family moved to a new house that had just been built near the Aarons and Burke houses, so that made her the new neighbor of Jesse and Leslie. But they didn't see her until the first day of school in January. And when she stepped into the classroom, Jesse was pretty awe-struck at the least.

In his eyes, Christa was an amazing girl. She was about the same height as him and Leslie, and she had a slim body like Leslie. She had green eyes, and long dark red hair. She had always done well in school, as he would later find out. She also had a lovely smile, again very much like Leslie. As she smiled at the whole class on that first day in January, Jesse also smiled. Christa noticed this and gave him an even wider smile. Leslie seemed to have noticed it, and wondered in her thoughts: "How come he didn't smile at me when I first stepped into the classroom?"

After that day, Christa became a good friend of Jesse, and of course Leslie too since she was a neighbor of them both. Even though Jesse still spent time with Leslie since she was his first and best friend, he started to spend more and more time with Christa every day. Sometimes he was with both Leslie and Christa, but ultimately, he was more with Christa. This caused Leslie to have some mixed feelings. On the other hand, she was glad that Jesse had got another good friend, but she was also worried about her own relationship with him. She became afraid that he was going to forget her.

One day Leslie's fears came true, at least in some way. In the middle of February Jesse came to her house. He confessed to her that he had a crush on Christa. But that wasn't the worst for Leslie. Jesse also told her that he was going to try to get Christa to be his girlfriend.

Leslie's heart was broken in a million pieces.

After Jesse left, her feelings were more mixed than ever before. She was a bit happy that Jesse was still her friend, but his big announcement was just too much to bear. She cried the rest of the day, and on the following night. Her parents tried to tell her that it wasn't the end of the world, but Leslie wouldn't listen. Even she couldn't believe what she was feeling: for the first time in her life she was actually disappointed in Jesse, her best friend.

She became even more frustrated when Jesse told her some other news in March. He had found out that Christa had started going out with Scott Hoager. He didn't know if Scott had done that just to tease him again or not, but he couldn't let that stop him. Christa was still his friend, but he was going to get Christa to be his _girlfriend_, no matter what. And that caused some changes in him.

Jesse Aarons wasn't a quiet, shy boy anymore. He became pretty wild by nature. He started to joke around almost all the time. He even started to make up all kinds of unbelievable stories, basically to get out of any kind of trouble and, of course, to get Christa's attention. Just about everyone was surprised by his sudden change of behavior: his parents, his sisters, Leslie, Christa, even Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher. However, his stories were becoming an everyday nuisance for everyone, especially at school.

And now, on Wednesday, the 28th of May, another one of those situations was taking place in Mrs. Myers' English class. Jesse hadn't done an essay that Myers had given as homework, and once again he had just "told" her why.

"…and that, Mrs. Myers, is why I don't have the essay on your desk. I'm very sorry", he told the teacher smilingly.

But, as usual, Myers didn't believe him. "Let's try this again, shall we? Your homework, Jesse Aarons. And please refrain me from patronizing me with "an opossum ate it" or "my grandma passed away".

"Actually, it's sort of a combination thing" Jesse said. Leslie, who was sitting next to him, sighed deeply and put her right hand on her face.

Jesse continued: "You see, my grandma came to visit us and she agreed to help me with my essay. Bless her soul. Then", he slammed his hand on his desk, "an opossum just jumped out of nowhere and ate her. So, that's why I don't have my homework done. That opossum ate my grandma."

All the kids in the classroom laughed at his ridiculousness, but Mrs. Myers just stood silently with a grim face. Jesse glanced at Leslie. She gave him a half-smile.

"You're a storyteller, Mr. Aarons" Myers said. "Do you know what storytellers do?"

"They…tell stories?" he answered in an obvious sort of way.

"No, they tell… Well, yes, they tell stories." For the first time in a long time Mrs. Myers felt quite embarrassed. Jesse smiled at this. But Myers was determined to give him a lecture. "Now why don't you and your overactive imagination pay a little visit to Principal Turner after school. I believe you know the way."

"I'd like to say something in my defense."

Leslie poked him on the shoulder. "Jess, don't speak."

"But she…"

"Shh! Say nothing!" she whispered.

Then, the announcement bell rang. "Attention students. This is Principal Turner with a big announcement. A very special celebrity guest will be joining us at our school dance on Friday. More information will be told later. Oh, and one more thing. Jesse Aarons, listen to me carefully. I'll be watching you, so no messing around!"

Jesse took a quick look around the room. Everybody was staring at him. Then he looked at Christa, who smiled at him, and he smiled back. Leslie noticed the exchange and felt a bit jealous again.

"That is all. Thank you", Principal Turner finished just as the school bell rang, announcing the end of the class. Jesse and Leslie put their books in their backpacks and made their way to the hallway.

"So teachers don't get me. So what? Big deal. I mean, they're teachers, not rock stars", Jesse said as they walked through the hallway.

"You know, this is exactly why I suggest the less-talking thing as a very good option for you."

Then they heard three locker doors being banged shut loudly. They turned to look forward. Scott Hoager, Gary Fulcher and Madison Powell were standing in front of them. Madison had joined the two boys simply because they all shared a common enemy: Leslie. Ever since Leslie stole her role as the "teacher's pet", at least according to Madison, she had started to bully her too.

"Well, hello guys", Jesse said calmly.

"What's up, Aarons?" Scott asked.

Jesse answered: "So what's it gonna be today? Stuff me in a locker? Shake me down for loose change? Hey! You know what's always fun? Hanging me from the flagpole by my underwear. People laugh, they cry, they go home. Always a real crowd pleaser."

Leslie was surprised how calm he was the whole time. "Why are you giving them ideas?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Because they're too dumb to come up with ideas on their own."

"Did you just say, 'dumb'? Madison said angrily.

Jesse glanced at Leslie. "See? No comprehension skills whatsoever."

"You're dead meat", Gary growled.

"I think it's time to go", Leslie said.

Jesse didn't need to be told twice. "Yeah."

They shoved their way past the bullies and ran to their next class. But just as they were getting near the classroom, a tall black-haired man stepped out of the room. Leslie almost ran into him, but she turned at the last moment. Jesse, however, wasn't so quick. He didn't have time to slow up, and he bumped right into the man. Scott, Gary and Madison, who had followed them the entire way, smiled evilly as they thought Jesse was going to be in big trouble. They turned and walked away.

"Oh, sorry! That's gonna leave a mark", Jesse said a little sarcastically as he pulled himself away from the man, who didn't look angry at all to him. "Who are you anyway?"

"Terrence Smith, new substitute teacher", the man answered smilingly. "I'm making too good a first impression, though, am I?"

"Uh…Jess Aarons. Kind of depends if you're one of my teachers or not, but I guess I have to do what's for the best, then." He straightened out his sweatshirt and spoke in a very "macho-kind" of voice: "Thank you very much."

"Oh, no. Thank _you_ very much", Smith answered with the same kind of voice. He walked past Jesse but turned around one more time. He saw Leslie smiling at him. He pointed at both of them. "And have a good day."

As Smith walked away, Jesse was beginning to think that this new teacher could be a fine guy. Leslie felt kind of excited, or at least it seemed so. "Not only is he cute for a teacher, he'd be hot for a rock star", she said.

Jesse wondered what she was up to. "What are you doing, Leslie? Weren't you supposed to be into me?" he asked with sarcasm again, arching his eyebrows.

"And how's that working out for me?" Leslie answered. She looked at him seriously and then walked into the classroom. Jesse rolled his eyes and followed her.

Later that day Jesse and Leslie were sitting on a bench in the schoolyard during a recess. Once again they were talking about their "situation".

"That's the nature of our relationship, Leslie. We have talked about this before, you know."

Leslie turned at him. "So let me understand. I continue to be the only person in the whole world who actually listens to you, and your outrageous stories. And…although I may or may not have actual feelings for you right now, I'll wait by the side until you decide what's best for you."

"I need to explore all my options."

"I'm your only option. Look around. I don't see any lineup here."

"Christa Mercer", Jesse proclaimed proudly. Leslie turned around and saw Christa walking in the distance.

"Christa Mercer?" Leslie asked incredulously.

"It could happen", Jesse said with a cunning smile.

"No way. She's with Scott, remember?"

"So? Like I'm gonna let that stop me", he chuckled.

"Hold on, my phone's ringing." Leslie made a phone gesture with her left hand and put it near her ear. "Hello? Oh yes, hold on, he's right here." She handed the "phone" to Jesse. "It's for you. It's Planet Earth. They'd like to know when you're coming back."

Jesse looked down and sighed deeply. He thought for a moment until the bell rang and they walked back inside.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Many of the new characters in this story aren't so original at all.

SPOILERS! First of all, Terrence Smith is named after the true identity of Zeltrax, a regular villain in the TV series _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_. As some may know, Zeltrax's voice was provided by James Gaylyn, who played Principal Turner in BTT.

Secondly, Christa Mercer is named after three persons. Her first name comes from both a character called Krista from PRDT, and my girlfriend who's name is Christa. Her last name comes from Anton Mercer, who was the true identity of Mesogog, the lead villain of PRDT, played by Latham Gaines, who also played Bill Burke, Leslie's father in BTT.

Thirdly, no last name was mentioned for Madison in the movie, so I used Powell, which comes from composer John Powell, who did the music for _Jumper_, in which AnnaSophia Robb had a small role.


	2. He's a Liar

**JESSE AND LESLIE  
LIES AND SPIES IN LARK CREEK**

Disclaimer: _Bridge to Terabithia_ is owned by Walt Disney Pictures, Walden Media, and Katherine Paterson. _Doubting Thomas _aka _Lies and Spies_ is owned by Kosmic Film Entertainment. I own only my original characters.

--

**Chapter 2**  
"He's a Liar"

May 28th, 2008

Later on that day, during lunch, Jesse watched how Christa was eating and chatting with Scott, Gary and Madison. He grew more and more jealous every time he saw Christa laughing with them, especially with Scott. Leslie, who was sitting at the same table with him as usual, glanced at the bullies' table too and then at Jesse. She tried so much to come up with a way of getting Jesse out of this thing.

But her wishes were short-lived. As soon as Christa left the cafeteria with Scott and the others, Jesse stood up to leave as well. Leslie knew she had to follow him in case there would be a fight or something. They followed Scott's group from a suitable distance so they wouldn't be noticed. Soon they exited the building and saw Christa sitting with their bullies at a wooden table on the yard. Jesse started to make his way to them but Leslie restrained him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"You know about the dance on Friday, right? I'm gonna go there with her", he said and nodded at Christa.

"Jess, everyone knows Scott is taking her to the dance. So please, don't embarrass yourself anymore."

Jesse didn't care about her warning and walked over to Christa and the others. Leslie sighed and followed him. As they stopped near the table, everyone gave looked at them with a disgusted face, except Christa. "Christa, I think it's about time you explained 'you and Scott' to me", said Jesse.

Christa cleared her throat. "Well, when I first came to this school, Scott was the first person I met. I hadn't met you and Leslie yet back then even though I moved to your neighborhood. Anyway, truth be told, when Scott's not being so daft, there's actually something quite charming about him."

Jesse cast a surprised look at Scott. "In any event, Scott was assigned to be my lab partner", Christa continued.

"And she was assigned to be my girl", said Scott.

"Scott, you're being 'daft' again", said Leslie, imitating Christa's British accent.

"Anyway, now Mr. Young, our science teacher, wants us to dissect an animal and I tried to tell him that I don't wanna be a part of it, but I guess I had no choice."

"All Young wants is one weird bird", Madison interrupted. "You've seen all that creepy stuff he keeps in those jars, right?"

"Yeah. Young is definitely a major psycho", Gary said and nodded.

Then Jesse came up with something. "Obviously you guys don't know."

"Don't know what?" Madison asked.

"Never mind. I've said too much as it is. Come on, Leslie, let's go." Jesse and Leslie started to walk away.

"What don't we know, Aarons?!" Scott yelled.

Jesse and Leslie stopped. Jesse turned back at the table and said: "Actually Young is not even a science teacher."

Leslie let out a deep sigh. "Here we go again."

They walked to the table again and Jesse put his hands on its edge. "As you all know, my uncle has some major White House sides", he said and everyone gave him an odd look. "He told me the details, okay? You see, the chemistry lab is actually a government-funded workstation where Young is an undercover advocate. You wanna hear more?"

Scott thought for a moment, until he answered sighing: "Go on."

"Young is constructing a chemical weapon: a new kind of flamethrower. It's very sensitive and so deadly that its flames burn you until you're nothing but bones."

Gary startled. "Did you say nothing…?"

"But bones", Jesse finished. "Yeah, I did."

Scott snickered. "He's so full of it. We all know he's never told the truth before. Why are we supposed to believe him now?"

"Hey, would I lie about something like this? I know where Young keeps it."

"Well, take us to the lab. Show us."

"Now, that's kind of impossible as the lab is usually locked and without the right…"

Then Scott stood up and took something from his jeans' pocket. "Key?"

Jesse's jaw dropped. In Scott's hand was indeed the key to the chemistry lab. He wondered how Scott could've gotten his hands on it. Even Leslie and Christa were confused. Scott seemed to guess their question from their faces and said: "I have my ways. Now let's go, Aarons." He threw the key to Jesse and they all headed inside. The walk to the lab gave Jesse some time to think of a strategy.

A few moments later they were gathered around the chemistry lab door and Jesse opened it with the key. He took a quick peek inside and then threw the key back to Scott. "Well, Hoager, are you joining me?"

"No. I mean, I would but… If you scare people out of here, you need a real man to keep them protected", said Scott and put his arm around Christa.

"Christa, sorry you don't have a 'real man'", Jesse said. "Please accept Scott Hoager as the next best thing." Scott started to get angry and took a couple of steps toward him. Jesse raised his hands. "Okay, I'm going in. But if anything happens to me, please tell the newspapers that I lived one eighth of a full life."

He turned to look at Leslie who shook her head. "You are so disturbed", she said with a tiny smile. Jesse smiled back and entered the lab, closing the door behind him.

He walked around the lab, trying to find anything that could be useful to him for his trick. If he wanted to prove to the bullies that there was a flamethrower, he needed something to show it through. He sure was glad that the windows' blinds were closed so Scott and the others couldn't see anything from the hallway.

At the end of the room he saw a human skeleton, and thought: "This might be helpful." He carried it to the other end, against the chalkboard. He also found a matchbox and a bottle of ethanol. "Perfect", he thought.

He carefully detached the skeleton's left arm, laid it on a table and then poured ethanol all over the hand and the table. After taking a good look that there was enough of the liquid, he dropped the hand on the floor, grabbed the matchbox, took out a match and struck it. He touched the hand with it and instantly the whole arm, the table and the floor were in flames.

Meanwhile Christa was getting restless. "I hope he's okay."

"What?" Scott said. "Do you like him or something?"

Leslie glanced at them. Christa answered sarcastically: "Yeah, Scott. I like him. He's so suitable for, like: 'Gosh, he's hot! I'm gonna have to smother him with kisses.'" Scott grinned back at her.

"Well, if he's not out in 30 seconds, he's dead meat", said Gary.

"You have some serious issues, don't you?" Leslie asked.

After waiting for a moment, Jesse grabbed a foam extinguisher and used it to put out the flames, but only on the arm and floor. He left the table in flames. The sound of the extinguisher could be heard faintly in the hallway. Christa became even more worried.

"He's so fried", Scott said. He walked to the door and took the key from his pocket.

But just as he put the key into the lock, Jesse's voice was heard. "Help! Help!" he screamed.

"Scott, get him out of there!" Christa said. "He's my neighbor! Help him!"

Scott was frightened. "I'm not going in there!"

Suddenly the blinds opened and the hand of a human skeleton was smacked on the window. Everybody screamed. They saw that the hand was smoking, as if it had been burned, and a table behind the hand actually was burning. Everyone was totally petrified, except Leslie. As she looked at the hand, she sensed that something seemed wrong.

What they didn't know was that Jesse had hidden himself below the window, and he was moving the skeleton's arm.

"Oh, my God!" Christa screamed. "Jesse's been burned by the flamethrower!"

Leslie looked at her and said mockingly: "Oh, I thought he was your 'neighbor'." Christa didn't care about her comment.

When the smoke created by the fire started to come through the gaps of the door, Scott didn't waste any time. He hit the nearest fire alarm, and as soon as the ringing sound came to life, he ran away with Christa, Gary and Madison. Leslie stayed put. She knew she had to get Jesse out of the lab.

When Jesse heard the alarm ringing, he came to a halt. "Oh-oh" was the only thing he could say. Of course, Leslie heard it. She was both happy and a little mad that it was just a prank.

Then she noticed something. The key was still in the lock. "Scott must've left it!"

Meanwhile in the teachers' room, Ms. Edmunds took the mike to alert the students. "All right, boys and girls, this is not a drill. I repeat: This is not a drill. We must evacuate the building immediately. No running, single file. And, if you see flames, walk a little faster, but don't panic!"

But, of course, none of the children understood the meaning of "don't panic". They started to run through the hallways, screaming all the time. Mr. Bailey and the other janitors, which the school didn't have so many of, were at different parts of the school, trying to keep the students calm and leading them to the main entrance.

Ms. Edmunds entered Principal Turner's office. She was surprised to see the man just calmly packing some papers in his briefcase. "Steven, this is not a scheduled drill. I suggest we get out of the building!"

"This had better not be another student shenanigan because I'm not in the mood!"

She was surprised again by his response. "You make it sound like you wished it was a real fire with real flames!"

"Look, Julia, I am not going to tolerate another prank. Especially from Jess."

She sighed in sadness at his last remark. She wished so much that this fire wasn't Jesse's doing. Turner closed his briefcase and said: "Okay, let's go." The two left his office and started to walk to the main entrance as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Leslie opened the door with the key and entered the chemistry lab. She wasn't surprised to see her best friend lying on the ground with the burned skeleton's hand. She grabbed the foam extinguisher and put out the flames on the table and some other parts of the room. "You are in so much trouble, Jess", she said to him in the middle of her actions. Jesse just stared at the floor.

Ms. Edmunds and Turner heard the sound of the foam extinguisher and hurried to the chemistry lab. They were shocked by the sight, especially Leslie holding the extinguisher. Julia gasped and said: "Oh, my God! Leslie, is everything..?" She and Turner turned to look down at Jesse who sighed and leaned on his elbow, holding his head with his hand. Slowly they turned back at Leslie. "He didn't…" Julia said hopefully and shook her head. Leslie nodded slowly with a sad look on her face. Turner turned at Jesse again, crossed his arms and gave him a death glare.

About a half hour later, Jesse was sitting on a bench outside the principal's office. The atmosphere was totally different now. It was quiet yet tense. The hallways were no longer full of the fire alarm ringing. Jesse felt a bit scared. Getting seen by Principal Turner had not been a part of his plan. At that moment he didn't even want to find out what kind of punishment he would get. Leslie had already told Turner the whole story, and she was sent home with no punishment. "Just my luck again", Jesse muttered silently.

Terrence Smith stepped out of the teachers' room. When he noticed Jesse he walked up to the boy. "Looks like they nailed you on this one, huh?"

"I plan on admitting nothing."

"Yeah…" he said skeptically. "Well, you're clothes are quite wet and you smell like alcohol so that kind of ties you to the scene there."

"Circumstantial", he tried to answer calmly, but he knew that Smith probably knew the whole story.

"You know what, Jesse? You seem like an okay kid", said Smith and sat down next to him. "Hey, if you still wanna get away with it, I'll help you. I'll trade shirts with you."

"No, it's OK."

"I'm serious. It's no trouble at all. I'll do this for you."

"No, please. Thanks anyway."

"All right." Smith paused for a moment. "Well, I know Julia Edmunds is in there", he said while nodding to the principal's office. "That must suck."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard she's your favorite teacher. Am I right?" After Jesse nodded, Smith continued: "And there she is discussing what they should do with you." Jesse sighed and nodded again. "So, um… What's your family like?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to know."

"Why not? Come on, tell me."

"Well, you see, both of my parents are pretty harsh, and on top of that I've got four sisters, and just about all of them are a pain in the butt. I've got an uncle too, but I don't see him very often." Then he came with a new made-up story. "Right now, he's touring with Keith Emerson."

"_The_ Keith Emerson? From Emerson, Lake and Palmer?"

"Yup. So, these are pretty much all the reasons why I don't tell a lot of people about my family."

"That your uncle is Keith Emerson's agent? Man, I would tell the world!"

In the principal's office, Turner was sitting behind his desk, while Ms. Edmunds sat on the other side. While writing some papers, Turner chanted: "What to do, what to do, what to do…"

"We could forget the whole thing", said Edmunds.

"Forget the whole thing?"

"It was just a suggestion."

"Listen, Julia, not only did that boy's shenanigans consume a lot of my time and energy, but they're now endangering the entire student body."

"Well, with all due respect, besides today, what has he done? Maybe a couple of small incidents."

Just as she said that, Mr. Bailey dropped a rather big file filled with papers on the desk. "The Aarons file", he said with a grumpy voice.

Julia understood what he meant. The file supposedly contained information about Jesse's every prank so far. She looked at the size of the file. "All of this?" she asked bewildered. Both Turner and Bailey nodded. "Well, he sometimes tells exaggerated stories. So what?"

"Let me ask you a question, Julia", Turner said. "When is a story an exaggeration of the truth, and when is it a plain, bold-faced lie?"

"To be honest, I don't know", she said after thinking for a minute.

"Well, I do. Two months ago Jess told a group of students that a snake, a boa constrictor to be exact, had escaped from a nearby zoo, and found a new home in the school's toilets. The children were so frightened that they refrained from using the toilets for a week. Now what do you call that?"

"Well, I…"

"I'll tell you what it is! It's a lie. The boy tells lies. He's a liar. A. Li-ar."

Julia got a bit angry and quickly stood up. "Fine, Steven. If you want me to call his parents and tell them that he has to leave, then I'll do it. Fine! You win!"

"Julia…" Turner thought very hard about what he should decide. "Jess can stay." At this she let out a long sigh of relief. "But if Jess wants to attend the dance on Friday and meet our special guest, let's see if we can find a way to start to have him discover the truths in life."

Julia nodded. "That sounds fair."

"Right now he's on probation. Next occurrence will result in immediate termination."

"I'll call his parents." Then she dialed the Aarons' phone number on her cellphone. She felt so sad every time she had to do this. She knew that deep inside Jesse was a good kid. He had to be.

--

**Author's notes:**

Mr. Young, the science teacher, is named after Christopher Young, who composed the music for _Sleepwalking_, another movie with AnnaSophia Robb.

As most of you may know, Mr. Bailey, the janitor, appeared in the BTT movie.

Neither the book nor the movie mentions a first name for Principal Turner. I named him Steven after a friend of mine, who's also a BTT fan.

As for Keith Emerson, I just had to mention him, you know. ELP is one of my favorite bands, and I also like some of Emerson's movie soundtracks, particularly _Inferno_ (1980).


	3. An Evening Talk

**JESSE AND LESLIE  
LIES AND SPIES IN LARK CREEK**

Disclaimer: _Bridge to Terabithia_ is owned by Walt Disney Pictures, Walden Media, and Katherine Paterson. _Doubting Thomas _aka _Lies and Spies_ is owned by Kosmic Film Entertainment. I own only my original characters.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**  
An Evening Talk

May 28th, 2008

As Jesse had guessed, both of his parents got pretty mad about another call from the school. They had had too many situations like this already. Even when Jack Aarons, Jesse's father, arrived to take him home, he said barely anything. He stayed completely silent for the whole ride until they reached home. As they got out of Jack's car, he told his son to go straight into the living room and sit down, which Jesse did. A moment later, his parents were standing in front of him, with fury all over their faces.

"I thought we had an agreement, Jess", Mary Aarons, Jesse's mother, said.

"You promised that you would stop being a pain in the butt, and we would stop yelling", Jack continued.

"Yeah, yeah", Jesse said.

"'Yeah, yeah?' Is that all you've got to say?" Jack's voice got louder. "How are we supposed to stay true to our part of the agreement if you don't stay true to yours?"

"What's the big deal? I didn't do any major damage."

"Well, you still did enough to have all the other students run out of the building thinking that there's a real fire."

"Don't you ever stop to think before you do these ridiculous acts?" Mary asked.

"Of course", Jesse answered. "I wanna make sure if they are accomplishable."

His parents threw their hands in the air and groaned in unison. Jesse found the sight to be funny and gave a snicker.

"It's not funny, boy!" Jack yelled. Jesse's smile faded instantly. He knew there had to be limits to how much his father could be annoyed.

"Okay, I understand."

Mary walked over to Jesse and knelt before him. "So, do you promise you won't lie ever again? And this time, Jess, mean it."

"I'll try my best", he said with a smile. Sighing, he stood up from the couch and began to walk to the front door. Jack stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going over to Leslie's", Jesse said.

"Oh, no, you are not. Jess, you are grounded. You're not allowed to leave the house under any circumstances."

"What?!" Jesse asked. "I'm not lying now! Didn't I just promise that?"

"A simple promise isn't enough. You'll have to suffer a punishment from what you did today. Now, go to your room."

Jesse sighed, but obeyed and walked upstairs to the room he shared with May Belle and Joyce Ann. He collapsed on his bed. He picked up his art supplies and started drawing, like he usually did. He had always been able to calm his mind by drawing whenever he was upset. He produced a tiny smile as he admired his work.

"What're you up to, little bro?"

Jesse jumped in slight shock as he looked at the door. Brenda and Ellie, his big sisters, were standing there. He quickly hid his drawings. "Do you mind?"

"Grow up already, Jess", Brenda laughed and left. Jesse felt disgusted.

Ellie stood still for a moment until walking slowly into the room. "I heard you got grounded." To Jesse's surprise, she had a sympathetic smile on her face. "Jess, I just want to know… Well… Why did you start acting like a total jerk in the first place?"

Jesse laughed a little. "Ellie, please. What are you trying to do? I know you. You certainly aren't acting the way I would expect."

Ellie was dumbfounded. She knew her brother was right. "Jess, I guess it's just that…people change. We all have to mature sometime and…"

"Oh, OK. If you're referring to what Brenda said earlier, then no thanks. I don't need any advice from you. Not after all the years you've treated in a not so kind way. Now could you leave me alone?" Jesse said as he continued drawing.

Ellie nodded slowly and walked out of the room, feeling a bit disappointed.

_A few hours later_

The telephone rang and Ellie answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, um… Ellie, is it? It's Leslie. Can you put Jess on the phone?"

"Sure." Ellie ran upstairs, knocked on the door first and then entered Jesse's room.

"What now, Ellie?" he asked.

"Leslie's on the phone", she answered and placed the phone on his bed.

After his sister left, Jesse took the phone. "Leslie?"

"Hey, Jess. What's the situation at your place? Wanna hang out?"

"I got grounded. Big surprise there. I'm not allowed to leave the house."

Leslie smiled knowingly. "All right then. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Wait a minute. I can't leave the house. And I don't think they'll allow you to come to my room."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can come up with a fair solution with your parents. Bye."

"Bye…" Jesse put the phone on his bed and kept wondering what his friend was up to.

Leslie arrived at his house a few minutes later like she had said. When she told his parents she wanted to talk to him, she found out that Jesse's suspicion had been correct. His parents couldn't allow her to go to his room. Leslie had a pretty good idea why they didn't: perhaps they were afraid that she would try to help Jesse to escape unnoticed or something. Luckily, she came up with a solution.

Soon after her discussion with Jack and Mary, Leslie and Jesse were sitting on the chair on the front porch of his house. Jack and Mary had still been suspicious about letting them go outside, but Leslie convinced that they wouldn't try to run away. But still, Jesse was asked to make the same promise. To Jack and Mary, Leslie's promise alone wasn't enough anymore.

"Do you ever feel alone?" Jesse asked her.

"I'd say up until nearly two years ago, yeah."

"What happened two years ago?"

Leslie snickered. "I met you, idiot."

"Ah yeah", Jesse laughed along with Leslie and hit his head with his hand in a "duh" manner.

"Jess, have you ever wondered if life is random or just pretty determined?"

"Leslie, not at all."

"I mean just that…we try to just be ourselves and be accepted by others, but still here we are, feeling like a couple losers."

"Yeah, I guess I never quite understood the whole popularity thing. What makes a kid popular in the first place?"

"Don't ask me."

"I'll tell you what I think. Just hanging with all the other popular kids. That's what makes a kid popular."

"Yeah, I guess so. Except, in the end, there has to be one kid that's popular all by himself. The one that everyone looks up to and wants to be their friend."

"I would do anything, and I mean anything, to be that kid." He turned to her.

Leslie smiled. "I know, Jess."

There was a moment of silence before Leslie spoke again: "You know Jess, I have to admit, half the time I don't know what I'm feeling. I mean… I'm sitting here with you under the clear night sky, with the stars and the moon… It just feels…nice. Maybe even romantic or something. I don't know", she said and smiled nervously.

Jesse sighed and said: "Yeah. If Christa was here with me, we'd be making out."

Leslie's smile was gone instantly. "Jess, you… You just don't get it, do you?!"

"What? What now?"

"You are here with me, and you're talking about another girl! Another girl, who, by the way, doesn't have any interest in you whatsoever!"

"Ouch."

"Jess, don't you even remember the times before this "thing" came to be? Have you forgotten all about those happy times? We would escape our problems to Terabithia, and just talk. That's it. We didn't need anything else. Well, that is, until the rope broke. I think that's when both of us realized what it was all about. Do you remember that, Jess? Do you remember that day? The day we… We… You know."

"Of course I do. But Leslie, that's all in the past now. We have to move on."

Before Leslie could stop herself, she slapped her friend on the cheek. Jesse put his hand on the spot and groaned. "Jeez, what was that for?"

"All I have to say is: Are you really that blind?!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind that. I think you aren't able to answer that at the moment. I bet that hurts, huh?"

"You think?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes and tell it to my face."

Jesse did as told. "Yes! It hurts! You happy?"

"Hold on." Then, before Jesse could ask what she meant, Leslie placed her lips on his cheek, right on the spot where she had hit him.

As she pulled away, she asked: "Does it hurt now?"

Jesse just sat there, completely dumbfounded. After a few seconds of silence, he finally spoke: "I think I should go back inside now."

Leslie didn't like the look of the situation. "No!" She stopped him when he was about to stand up. "It's your porch. I'll go."

And so, she quickly stood up and ran away from the Aarons house. Jesse kept his eyes on her until she was out of sight. As he went back inside, their talk kept repeating in his head. He especially thought about Leslie's kiss on his cheek. He hadn't seen that one coming at all. That made him think about both her and Christa. Now he wasn't so sure about his feelings. He still had a strong crush on Christa, but now he also remembered the events of the year before. He hadn't thought about them in quite a long time. Now, he remembered how wonderful he had felt back then, not to mention Leslie.

Next door, Leslie had just entered the warmth of her home. She made her way to her room and collapsed on her bed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe the reaction Jesse had given after her kiss. She had hoped that it would open his eyes to reality, the fact that she still loved him. Instead, now she found herself to be more disappointed than ever in her friend of nearly two years. She didn't want to believe it, but now she didn't even want to think about him.


End file.
